


Such a Killer Party!

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Death Threats, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, House Party, Killing, M/M, Mind Games, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Party Games, Slow Build, Threats of Violence, Trapped, Violence, Whodunnit, clueless, inspired by clue, inspired by whodunnit, levi wears eyeliner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are simply DYING for you to come and stay at our luxurious manor.  We will be hosting an amazing-or killer, if you will -party.</p><p>See as the young artist, Eren Jaeger, receives an invitation to this event in order to seek profits in his line of work. But, surely his ride takes a turn as he along with 19 other guests are trapped here. </p><p>For the mere entertainment of our host, the guests are to complete strategic games or their life is on the line. </p><p>The twist? </p><p>No one knows who the killer is.</p><p>Who will you trust?</p><p>Who do you think is the person behind all of this?</p><p>Who shall be spared and who shall die?</p><p>I guess the most important question is...</p><p>Can you solve the mystery?</p><p>**mature for now and highly inspired by the TV show Whodunnit? and the game/movie Clue ;)<br/>Another case of: Eren did nothing wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bloody Invitation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, a young artist in college, receives a once in a lifetime chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all of my stories start off with some type of prologue? XD  
> Also, don't laugh at my art statement (/°^°)/ it's just to show how Eren is a true artist

Art is more than just lines on a paper, strokes of a brush, or pieces put together. It is a creation. Something that cannot be replaced nor duplicated. Art expresses the soul and its wonders. It shows the very embodiment of one's imagination and creativity. I've always told myself that.

But right now, my imagination is being a bitch. The tip of my pencil was just grazing over the white sheet on my desk. I looked through the window in front of me and stared at nature's wonders and man's creations. The sun was setting and it gave the sky an orange and purple color. The clouds dusted with pink. The orange and yellow rays of the sun were sparkling in the background. It looked utterly mesmerizing and beautiful. I opened the drawer to my desk and took out my oil pastels. As I began to sketch out the scene, I saw the houses and telephone wires practically spoiling the sight. I thought for a moment. I decided to draw an ocean in place of the man-made items.

 

~~~~

 

"What an exceptional piece of artwork, Jaeger," my art professor, Ilse Langner, told me. "Now, the statement portion?"

"Yes of course," I said as I handed her the typed version of my art.

She took it and placed it atop of various others' papers. "Now explain your art and its reasoning."

"Well, the inspiration came from a sunset outside of my window one day. It looked beautiful, but the things not of nature blocked and ruined it. I decided to take what was beautiful and put it in a different environment. So basically, I'm saying that I took what was good and made it better. I took all of the negativity and looked past it. The light was shining behind the buildings, but I still saw it. So I took that light and put it in a nice, serine place. What better place to put it than the ocean. It's calm and it's natural beauty. So my statement is: look past the negativity and take the light shining behind it. Turn it into something beautiful."

"Very interesting. A truly beautiful statement indeed. Well done. You may leave now." She used her hand to shoo me away. 

I walked out of the room and to the parking lot. Thankfully this was my last class for today and I was ready to head home.

Currently I'm getting my masters in graphic design at Rose University. It's quite the prestigious school, and I only got in through my full ride in the arts program. For a blunt introduction, my name is Eren Jaeger. I'm 22 and obviously am in college and attend at Rose. I'm an artist. I currently work at a tattoo parlor, but once I get my masters I'll be self-employed. That's basically my life. If you wanna know anything else, my mom passed away in a car accident when I was ten and my father is a doctor. But, that's it for the most part. Next in line, please.

I parked my car and headed into my apartment. Here's another great aspect of my life (sarcasm intended). Once I walked into the building, out of habit, I walked to my tiny mailbox, unlocked it, and saw but one piece of mail in it. I grabbed it and walked up the stairs to my apartment room.

I practically stripped everything off and crashed on my bed, letting my things scattered upon the floor. It's not that it really mattered. I live alone. Oh, yeah, that's something else. The single life isn't really something people brag about, so I'll spare you the sob story of _Ol' Lonely Jaeger._

I looked at the crisp white letter still in my hand. There was no return address on it.  However, it was complete with a crimsoned wax seal with two swords crossing each other as  its symbol. I tried to open it, but the seal wouldn't let me.  I ended up just tearing around it. After removing the just-as-white piece of paper from the envelope, I unfolded it and read its content.

As my eyes scattered upon the paper, reality became less and less true. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Really, like holy FUCKING SHIT.

_**Dear Mr. Jaeger,** _

_**You of many are eligible to attend an exclusive party with many of the world's top wealthy businessmen. We are aware of you talent in art, and some are either looking for a private artist or just someone to paint a portrait. They will pay a considerable reward ranging from 25,000-500,000 American dollars for each art piece. Becoming a private artist will result in a greater pay....** _

To not bore you to death with the rest of surplus words, it basically stated that I was invited to a party filled with millionaires and do business with them. 

Millionaires. The top dogs, basically. 

This is the answer I was looking for. I wanted to be self-employed, and a once-in-a-lifetime chance has come. Rich people have all sorts of connections to other rich people, so it's not like my career will stop there. Or I may be a private artist. That depends on how much they pay and who they are.

But regardless, I'd be getting paid a ton of money. Do you know what I can do with that type of cash? A LOT, my friend.

With all of the excitement I was creating for myself, I completely forgot that it said "you of many." Which means that I might not even get this deal. Some other lucky bastard will swipe it right from under my nose if I don't act now. I looked back at the letter and saw a phone number at the bottom. _Shit, where did I put my phone?_ I felt a small bulge in my back pocket as I was moving around. I reached inside and pulled out the phone I thought I'd forgotten on campus...again. Quickly, I dialed the number and waited for the line to be live. 

"Rose Manor. Dot Pixis speaking," the person on the other line said.

"Ah, yes. This is Eren Jaeger. I'd just received a letter from you concerning the party I was eligible for."

"Yes, that was from my employer."

"May I speak to them?"

"They are currently busy. However, you are interested in attending the party?"

"Most definitely."

"Of course. Jaeger, is it?"

"Yes."

"I will inform my employer."

"Okay. And this isn't some type of scam, is it?"

"No. This is merely a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You're remarkable art skills caught my employer's eye. You truly are gifted."

"Thank you, sir."

"We will contact you and as to whether you are selected or not. If you are, I look forward to your new art pieces."

"Thank you so much."

"That is all I can say. I bid you good day."

"Uh, same to you. Thanks again. Bye." I hung up and laid back. _If I get this, my whole life will change. If I don't, my life will be as boring and bland as ever._

 

  


 

Anticipation and loss of hope, both, began to slowly consume me. I can't take it anymore. It's been two weeks and I haven't heard a peep from them yet. I know they said they'd get back to me whether I get it or not, but just the anxiousness is getting to me. Plus, I've been wanting to tell so many people. I haven't said anything, which is surprising since I'm always saying what's on my mind. I just don't want to get everyone too excited for nothing. I found myself pacing in a field of my own anxiety. Just as I was about to give up all hope, my phone began to ring. I answered. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Eren Jaeger, please?"

"This is he."

"Ah, well then congratulations sir. You have been selected to participate at the luxurious party at Rose Manor."

 _What?_ "A-are you serious?"

"Indeed, sir."

I didn't know whether to stay speechless, do back-flips, or cry out of happiness. I was purely overwhelmed by the news. "Oh, wow. Okay, so um-so what do I do now?"

"I will give you basic information as to when the party is and whatnot."

"Alright."

Pixis gave me all the information needed and I thanked him. After hanging up, I immediately called my dad and told him the news. He was just as joyous as I was and congratulated me. Other than telling him, Ilse, and a few close friends, I kept this information sort of secret. After I was about to run my big mouth about it, I realized how people would act. People change when there's money involved and I didn't was to have the pressure of people trying to take advantage of me. I just want this opportunity to be perfect and help build my career in art. 

My life was going to change forever.

But...

Little did I know it would change this way. Life's a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awarded the worst at business calls ;^;  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The real action starts in the next one. Do you like the sort of reader interaction with Eren? I do XD.  
> Feedback is appreciated, so please tell me what you think of the chapter or the story-line in general ♥


	2. Lights Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of it all (sorry, im not good at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update sooner ;-;  
> Probably a really long chapter. But tbh, I think that most chapters will be long. We'll see I guess.  
> And also, I put in a picture I drew of Levi and Eren. It's just their hairstyles.  
> Also, Eren's dad is a little out of character (he's just a little more peppy)

The days crawled by like years. I was so ready for this party. So ready for an opportunity of a lifetime. Two. Just two more days. Yet it feels like we should be in another millennium right now. It's ironic how time goes fast when you don't want it to and vise versa.  My adrenaline pumped more and more the closer the date came.

Finally, my wish came true on surviving til this day. It was Saturday. The day of the party. That meant no classes and I'd already called off of work for today. It also meant meeting filthy rich people and getting on their good sides. 

I told that Pixis guy that he could pick me up at my dad's house. At first, I said that I was okay driving, but they insisted. I mostly agreed because they're picking me up in a limousine, and who's gonna refuse that? Aside from that, I had to make sure that I was up to par on the latest fashion choices for rich people. Being that my father is a doctor, he knew somewhat of it with his many invites to parties, meetings, and business trips. He dealt with rich people all the time. I was basically almost first class when I was little. Only until I'd gotten my own apartment did I become practically dirt poor. Let's just say my father takes independence a bit too seriously. He nearly rejected my cry for help for preparation of this party.

I arrived at Dad's house no later than 2 pm, three hours before they come to pick me up. I got out the car and walked to the door, ringing its bell. Not even giving me a warning, my dad swung the door open and hugged me. "Hey Eren. Long time, no see."

"Y-yeah, nice seeing you too dad," I said, trying to pry him off of me. 

He let go. "What? A father can't get any love?"

"Geez dad, don't say it that way." I noticed that his breath was a little tainted with a light alcohol. "Have you been drinking?"

"I only had a glass. I was saving it for a joyous occasion for you."

"Couldn't you have waited  until after I'd gotten some deals?" I asked, walking inside.

"Yeah, but I've been saving this for quite some time. And let's face it, this is the most interesting thing that ever happened to you. Besides, the sooner the better they always say."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take that in a way that you're not saying that my life is boring."

"Okay, so let's get get to the reason why you're really here."

"You said you had a tux for me."

"Yeah but, are you doing anything with your hair?"

"What?" I touched my head and felt its messy state that it's always in. "I wasn't at first. Why?"

"High class people like things to be...immaculate." 

"Well do whatever you can."

 

   

 

I'm not one for makeovers,  but I'm seriously considering this look. Not that I mind my normal look, but damn. If I could look like this most of the time, I would. All of my hair, besides a few strands in the front, was pushed back with a little grease. I had on a modern fit, black tuxedo. It had a white button up shirt underneath and a black and turquoise (similar to that of my eyes) diagonally striped neck tie, with a thin white strip going through the middle of the black. The look was completed with shiny, black dress shoes and a pocket hanky similar to my tie.

 

 I looked in the full-length mirror to admire myself once more, before presenting my temporary new look to dad. "Well?" I asked, having a smug grin on my face.

"You should be able to fit right in," he said.

"Great."

 "Are you sure you don't want any wine before you leave?"

"I don't want to go there drunk. You already know how I am when it comes to alcohol. I'll get some another time."

"Pussy."

"Wha-"

"Anyway, isn't that you ride out there?" Dad said, cutting me off. He pointed to the shiny, black limousine parked in front of the house. A man in clothing similar to a butler came out of the car and walked up to the door. "Here," dad said, handing me a small stack of business cards. "So people can know who you are."

I read over the card. "Thanks, dad." The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. "Hello, sir."

"Good evening, Mr. Jaeger. I am Keith Shadis and I will be your driver for the evening party at Rose Manor."

"Yes, of course. Just let me grab my coat and I'll be right out."

"Certainly."

I ran to the other room and got my trench coat as well as my portfolio. As I walked out of the room, I put the coat on and placed my house key and cell phone in the pockets. "Alright, see ya, dad."

"Have fun, Eren," he said as I left out the door.

 Mr. Shadis walked me out to the car and opened the door for me. "I have to inform you," he said, "this trip may take a while. There are small snacks and television for your own entertainment."

"Okay," I said, getting into the car. "Thanks." He closed the door and I looked around the interior of the limo. It had black leather seats. The mini bar was a shiny, black marble-like surface. There was also a small flat screen on the wall. And practically everything was outlined with constantly changing neon lights. There was no sunroof, which is surprising to say the least. The windows were also tented, so I couldn't see out of them. It was a bit peculiar. I just ended up brushing it off. I felt the car start, and we began our departure. 

 

 

The ride was about two and a half hours long, which wasn't so bad.  I just spent most of it watching a random, old movie. The car finally stopped and a minute or two later, Mr. Shadis opened the door.  I stepped out and stood in awe at the luxurious manor beholding my eyes. The entire place was a pristine white with a gray roof and borders for the windows. The driveway circled around a beautiful fountain, spouting water from its center. It also had neatly cut bushes around the walkway.  The whole thing was absolutely mesmerizing. The land must have been huge because there was barely anything in sight around the manor besides the greenest of grass. I followed Mr. Shadis up to the porch. He unlocked the large door and opened it. I was even more amazed with the elegant decor.

There was a girl with orange hair in an old-times maid's outfit that walked up to me. "Hello, sir. I'm Hanna. Might I have your name?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. It's Jaeger."

She looked at her clipboard she was carrying. "Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes."

"Here you are." She drew a check by my name. "Might I take your coat for you?"

"Sure," I said, giving her my coat.

"Enjoy the party, Mr. Jaeger. It'll certainly be _quite the killer,_ as they say," she said, running off somewhere.

I looked around to see about 15 people dressed in elegant gowns and suits. They all seemed to be in their own little groups. Not knowing what to do, I walked over to the table of food and drinks. Another girl in a maid's outfit, but with black pigtails came to me and showed a platter of drinks in one hand. "Would you like some Malbec? It's red wine directly imported from France."

"Oh, thank you," I said, not wanting to deny what I didn't need. I took one of the drinks and swirled it in the glass before taking a sip.

"Is it to your liking, sir?"

"Yeah. It's really good."

"Great," she said with a smile. "And would you two like to try some as well?"

I looked behind me to see a blonde boy with a navy blue tux and black-haired girl with a one-shoulder, long red dress walking towards us. "Yes," they both said. They took the drinks, and the girl walked away and offered the beverages to other people.

"She sure is cute," the blonde boy said.

"I suppose so," I replied, with a small laugh.

The other girl spoke. "I've seen better."

"Anyway," said the guy, "I'm Armin Arlert."

"Eren Jaeger," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. This here is Mikasa Ackerman."

"I can introduce myself, Armin," she said. She looked at me, but then averted her eyes. "N-nice to meet you, Eren."

"Same here."

"So, Eren," Armin said, "what are you here for?"

"Oh, well I was invited on account of my art skills."

"Interesting. You're an artist?" He looked down at my hand and pointed. "Is that your art portfolio? You don't mind if I see it, right?"

"Of course, not," I said handing him my portfolio.

He and Mikasa looked through the pictures together. "Wow, Eren. You're quite exceptional. You seem quite young to be an artist. Might I ask your age."

"I'm 22 years old."

"Wow," Mikasa said, "for a young person, you hold quite the eye for imagination and beauty."

"I thought all young people had an active imagination."

"Yes, but you certainly put meaning into your art."

"I'm glad you are enjoying my art."

Armin spoke. "With your talent, I may want you to paint a portrait for my grandfather. Yes, indeed. I'll certainly take it into consideration."

"That is very kind of you, Armin," I said. Keeping up with this proper talk is really hard. "Oh, here's my business card." I gave the two a card.

"Thank you." Armin and Mikasa read over the cards. "Forgive me, but there's no possible way you can be self-taught."

"Indeed I am. I've been drawing since I was very young and progressed over the years."

"Though we just met, you never cease to amaze me."

"I'm very glad to hear that," I said with a smile.

 

 

 

It was now a little after 9 o'clock and all of the guests had arrived. I talked with most of them, but there were a least 5 people I hadn't said a word to. I was having a conversation with Mikasa and Armin and others I'd met like Jean Kirstein (who honestly looks like a horse), Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, and Marco Bott. I saw in the corner of my eye that Marco looked a bit pale as he put his hand on his forehead. "Hey," I asked, "are you okay?"

He answered. "Yes. I'm just a bit light-headed."

"Can't handle the Malbec, Marco?" Jean asked, making everyone laugh...besides me.

"It's not that." He looked at the red wine in his hand. "I don't drink much but normally a small dosage doesn't do anything..." Marco began to tip over and almost fall.

"Marco!" Jean held him sturdy. "Maybe you should sit down."

"Al...right."

Hanna, the maid from before, came over. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Sasha said, "poor Marco isn't feeling well."

"Alright. I'll take him to the washroom, then a private room for him to rest."

"Thank you."

Hanna took Marco off. We carried on about whatever conversation we were having before,  though I was still partly concerned about Marco.

About forty-five minutes later, just when everything was nice and normal, the lights turned out leaving us in a dark abyss. Everyone began to gasp, scream, and yell. _What the hell is going on?_ Only 30 seconds later the lights would be turned back on and we'd be beheld by Pixis.

"Fret not, my house guests," he said. "This is only a part for your host's plan."

Now that I think about it, I never actually _knew_ who was hosting the party. I was only in contact with their servers.

"You all were invited here individually for reasons that shall be unnamed. However, I'd like to say why as a whole you were invited here. Your host, which lies among you all would like to play a little game of life and _death."_ Everyone had confused faces as to what he meant. "But why take it from me when you can take it from your host. They shall explain everything."

I looked around to see who'd be going up to give the announcement about what the hell is going on, but everyone seemed just as lost as I was. Suddenly, a deep stimulated voice played. It was a voice recording of the host, but no one could tell who it was. "Good evening, guests. Welcome to my killer party. I am your host. Please keep in mind that this is a recording and will not be played again. You were all invited here at Rose Manor to play a little game. You are to use your skills and whatnot to complete various strategic games. However, no one is allowed to leave until everyone finds out for themselves who I am and can prove it. Everyone will be tested in one way or the other. The twist, you ask? Well, let's just say that you life may or may not depend on it. Don't worry. Only a few of you will die and the rest will be spared. There is also video surveillance all around the manor, so I will keep an eye on you. Your partners have been selected at random. Will you trust them or will you think they are me? This is all entertainment for me of course. I wish everyone good luck in my game. That is all."

Everyone was dumbfounded. We were all trying to grasp at what was happening. 

Connie yelled. "Well we're fucked!"

"Everyone except this killer guy," said Ymir, another person I met.

"Or girl," Mikasa said, giving Ymir a devious look.

Ymir looked as though she was about to kill Mikasa for accusing her. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't use _kill_ just yet. You know what? Screw what words I use. Like hell I'm letting some maniac keep me prisoner. I began to walk over to the front door.

"Eren," Armin said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. Like hell I'm staying here." Just as I touch the doorknob, a electrical shock went throughout my body. The electrocution only lasted about one second and a jerked my hand back. "Ah, what the fuck?"

"Sorry Mr. Jaeger," Pixis said, "but escaping won't be that easy." I turned my head and glared at him. "The front door is equipped with an electrical shock wave system. The more it is used, the stronger it will be. There is also an electric fence in the back. I can't say the rest of the ways you cannot escape, just know that you will face severe consequences." My glare became deeper. "Ah, yes. And one more thing. It appears that one of our house guests isn't here. Marco Bott, was it?"

 _M-Marco?_ "What the hell did you do to him?!" 

"Don't worry. He's still alive....for now."

I found my hand bawled in a fist and walking towards him. "You son of a b-"

"Wow, Eren, calm down," Armin said, holding me back. He wasn't strong enough. 

Mikasa came and held me back as well. She was strong enough. What is she, a weight trainer? "Eren," she whispered, "maybe you should pull back a bit. You don't want to be the next target, do you?" 

 _Shit. I guess I am making a scene._ I let down my shoulders, but my hands were still in fists. Armin and Mikasa let me go. 

"Well then," Pixis said, "if there aren't anymore interruptions, I'd like to continue. Mr. Bott will be searched for in the morning. The game will officially start then. I'll give the floor to Ms. Mina now."

The girl called Mina, which was the maid with the pigtails spoke. "I understand that all of you are a bit stressed out, so I ask that you all retire for the evening. To make you feel 'safer,' you all will be sharing a room with your selected partners. There is a change of clothes for each person located on your beds. Hanna and Hans will show you to your rooms, once I read your name off." She looked at her clipboard. "First, we have Hanji Zoe and Petra Ral. Next, being that there is an odd number of boys and girls, Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse will share a room."

"W-what?" Sasha said, flustered. "Why me?"

"We do apologize. Next, we have Jean Kirstein with...oh I'm sorry. It appears that your partner was Marco. Looks like you'll be sleeping alone tonight."

Jean huffed as he walked off. "Fuck me."

It was now down to me and a few others. "And now," Mina said, "we have Eren Jaeger and....Levi Rivaille."

 _Who? I was kinda hoping to be with Armin. We seem to trust each other enough. I don't even know who this Levi is. For all I know, he could be the killer._ I walked up and saw who Levi was. _Holy shit, he's hot...but kinda short._ He looked like he barely just hit the 5 feet mark. Aside from his height, he had jet black hair, pushed back into an undercut. He had pale skin, but still looked healthy. His eyes and eyebrows were both thin and his irises were a shimmering silver-blue color. 

We were led up to our room. Hanna opened the door. "Here you are." We walked in. I sat on my bed, but Levi looked as though he was straightening the already clean room. 

"So, um," I said, "I'm Eren."

He looked at me and huffed. "I'm Levi." 

"Well, Levi-"

"Nope. Call me Rivaille."

"What? Why?"

"Because you seem like an ignorant brat and can't handle calling adults by their first names."

"I'll have you know that I'm an adult as well, but I guess a senior citizen wouldn't be able to understand." In all honesty, he didn't look old. I could tell that he was older than me, but maybe by like 3 years.

"Who the hell are you trying to fool? Putting up that angry act downstairs. Don't pose me for an idiot."

"Are you seriously accusing me of this. Excuse me for caring about people."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying that I don't trust you."

 _Is that not the same thing?_ "Whatever, I'm going to bed." I began to take off my tux and put on the pajamas they left.

"And Eren."

"What?"

"Be sure to keep your shit clean. I won't tolerate filth in here."

Great. So I'm stuck with the mean hot midget clean freak. "Aye aye Captain Ravioli."

"What?"

"Sorry, but your name just sounds like that."

"And this is why I called you a brat."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah goodnight." I lied down and let sleep consume me.

 

 

In the middle of the night, when I was surprisingly sleeping soundly, I was woken up by Hans pointing a blade at my throat and his hand over my mouth. He whispered. "If you want to live, don't put up a fight." I slowly got up. We walked out of the room, Hans pointing the knife at my side. He took me down the stairs and to the dining room. "Eren, this is a direct message from the killer."

"Oh?"

"As you know, you are the only commoner here. Does anyone else know?"

"No. I haven't told anyone."

"Good. Because if one does find out, you'll surely be the next target. Be sure to keep it a secret."

"This is fucking blackmail."

"Exactly. That's what makes this game more exciting. Just be sure to keep up your rich person act and you shall be fine. That's all I have to say."

"So what was the point of bringing me down here?"

" So no one will hear of course. Let's go." He led me back to my room. "Good luck."

I gridded my teeth at him and went inside. Shit. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I know that those pictures aren't the best. But here's how it happened: I originally drew it in my sketchbook but then thought, they probably don't want to see a hand drawn picture. So, with a crappy picture taken with my tablet and sharpened multiple times with instagram, I emailed it to myself. I pulled up the picture and drew over it on my computer with the mouse and my finger because I don't have one of those art pad thingies. Charitable donations are appreciated lol jkjk. Thx for reading and sorry for this sad story of my crappy drawing. JaegerEyes out. ( -3-)v
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, so please tell me what you think of the chapter or the story-line in general ♥


	3. Let the Games Begin! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have officially stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten that I have a million other fan fiction to write lol. Try to figure out the riddle in this! :D

The light of the sun illuminated the room through the opened curtains. It made me open my eyes. Wow, I had the craziest dream last night. I was being held captive at a manor. The unknown host tricked us into thinking we were going to a party. The crazy, old head butler said that one of the party guest were gone and we have to find them or some shit. Then, the craziest part was when another butler said that I had to pretend that I was rich among all the other rich people. If anyone found me out, it would be risky for me. Isn't that funny?

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and the first clear thing I saw was the short, little clean freak Levi Rivaille. Fuck! That means everything that happened really was real. That means that Marco is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, shit," Levi said, "make sure that you get in the shower." He was already up and dressed for the day.

 _What the fuck? You've known a guy for not even 24 hours and you hate his guts. Mine and his case._ I got up and went into the bathroom that was in our room. Hovering over the sink, I looked at myself in the mirror.  _How did I end up here? I didn't deserve this._ I sighed and began to take my shower. 

Halfway through, there was a knock on the door that honestly made me jump and almost slip. "Hey!" It was only Levi. "The maid just said it's breakfast so hurry up."

How kind of you to tell me. "Yeah, okay!" I finished washing up, including the grease that was still in my hair. I don't care if I have to act rich or if I looked good in that style, I miss my messy brown locks. Luckily, there was a blow drier the dry my hair. I made do with that and hurried and got dressed. I went downstairs to see almost everyone in the dining room. A few empty seats were there, but we all knew that one of them would remain vacant for the meal. I sat down by Armin and awaited the other guests to get here.

This meal was the most awkward and uncomfortable setting I have ever been in. No one talked, and I definitely wasn't going to spark up any conversation soon. The only noise you heard was the fork and knife against the platter. Besides eating, the only other active thing they did was do glances and glares at each other. The only time a actually bothered to look at someone was how they ate. I know nothing about fine dining. The closest I've ever come to that knowledge was when I was watching Titanic and the woman said, "Just start on the outside and work your way in." Also, I occasionally looked at the empty seat that was meant for Marco. Poor him.

Pixis came into the dining room when we were just about done. "My my, it's quite quiet in here. No one wishes to speak?"

Silence and glares.

He laughed. The fucking nerve this guy has is unbelievable. "Well, soon enough you'll have to speak. Your host's game will officially commence after breakfast when I've given your instructions. When you are through with your meal, please meet me in the atrium. That is all." He walled out, a little too gracefully for my liking. 

Everyone finished their food one by one and went to the meeting place. They all seemed to be in their own groups, I with Armin and Mikasa. Silence still thickened the air until Pixis spoke again.

"Forgive me for not giving a proper greeting before, but good morning. I hope you all have gotten enough sleep for today's events."

"Just tell us what we have to do in order to find Marco," Jean said.

"Someone's anxious to see him," Pixis joked. People gave the slightest in smirks and Jean just rolled his eyes. "Well, today you all have to solve a riddle in various parts. Once you and your partner have solved the riddle, you will have to search for a few things to find the next part of the riddle."

I mentally sighed at the fact that we had to be with out selected partners for this. I have no idea when was the last time I attempted to solve a riddle, and I'm not even sure if Levi will be at all useful. We all know that he may not be able to find things in high places, and his love for cleanliness would definitely put us at a disadvantage. 

Pixis contin to talk. "Hanna is now handing you all a piece of paper with the riddle on it."

Hanna did just as she was told. She came out with a stack of papers on a silver platter. 

Pixis spoke again after we all recieved the riddle. He said one simple sentence that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Let the games begin."

You could feel the uneasiness in the air. People took a few more glances before going to their partners and reading the riddle to themselves.

Just as I walked up to Levi, he walked right past me and muttered "Let's sit down."

I followed suit into a room with about two couches and five chairs. There was a big, rectangular glass coffee table front and center. The room slowly began filling up. Levi and I sat at a desk at the far right of the room. He read the riddle, mouthing the words as he went along. I looked down at my paper and read the words before me. 

_"In a cup of red somewhat different than our guests,_

_Lied a special substance. No more, no less._

_Used by villains to put some temporarily at rest._

_This transparent potion did our freckled friend ingest._

_Towards the washroom, he stumbled and staggered._

_But alas, at that moment, his crimson splattered._

_Taken to a place where heat is a slacker,_

_Where he lies now is all that matters."_

I read over the riddle a few more times. Now would be a good time for all of those detective shows and movies I watched to come into play. 

"Oi," I heard Levi calling to me. "What do you think?" 

"Um..." I thought for a moment. "Well...the first part, I guess. It says 'different than our guests.' So everyone must've had this 'cup of red' in some point in time."

As Levi thought, I saw Armin and his partner with eyebrows so big you can land a plane on them get up. "See? Easy, child's play. Let's go, Erwin." The two walked out of the room, leaving everyone in it stunned at how quickly they were able to solve the riddle. 

"Red," said Levi. "Maybe the wine we had." 

"Okay."

"So this substance in it, do you think it's some kind of poison?"

My heart dropped at those words. Even if I hadn't known Marco for long, I still wouldn't want _this_ to happen to him. Could it really be poison? "But....didn't they say that he was still alive?"

"Not all poisons kill. He'd could've gotten sick off of it. Keep in mind that it say 'temporarily at rest.' So this 'poison' is only capable of knocking him out." 

"Temporarily at rest..." I muttered the words as I thought.  Then, a sudden realization came to me. "Hey, maybe-"

My words were suddenly cut short by a high-pitched scream. "AHH! MARCO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the update you were expecting, but I had to do something. Even so, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Let the Games Begin! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horror in Petra's scream has everyone wondering what happened to Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only fic that's more popular on Wattpad lol bUT I'm glad you guys on here are still enjoying it. You're enjoying it...right?

"AHH! MARCO!" The sudden scream made us all run into the atrium. We saw Petra starring in fear at a black screen TV that wasn't there before. The real horror was what was on the screen, however. It was Marco tied up in a dark room, as still as everyone in the room.

"Oh god, is he dead?" Hanji (which I came to learn was her name) asked.

"No, look!" Sasha said as she pointed. "He's moving."

She was right. Marco began shifting and woke up. He looked like he was yelling but we couldn't hear him because the TV was muted. 

"Poor child must be scared half to death," Petra said.

"Please don't say that. It makes me feel uneasy," said Jean.

"Hey, what's going on?" Erwin yelled, while running with a tired Armin behind him. "We heard a scream." They looked at the screen that answered their question.

"And where the hell have you two been?" Levi asked. 

"Trying to look for Marco."

"Mind giving us a little insight about it?" Hanji asked.

Armin looked down. "Turns out that we were wrong about something. But we know that-" He was cut off by the TV going blank with the loud error cover. 

Pixis suddenly walked in. "It appears that our host doesn't want you to give away information. This is a partner challenge and unless you wish the danger of you, Smith, or Bott, Mr. Arlert, I suggest you keep quiet."

"Tsk." Armin frowned and looked to the side.

Pixis smiled. "I hope that you all enjoyed the host's Sci-fi movie preview- starring Marco Bott. But, time is running out and tickets are selling fast. You don't want to be too late."

Everyone stayed silent.

"I hope that you all make it to the premiere. Until then." He did a small bow and walked away.

I tried my hardest not to punch Pixis into next week. He's so annoying. Everyone walked back into the room. I sat back down, arms and legs crossed.

"Oi," Levi called.

"Yeah?"

"You were saying something about the poison."

"Oh right. It said 'temporarily at rest' so I thought of chloroform."

"Chloroform?"

"Yeah. If it's 'used by villains in movies' then they may be referring to kidnapping. The kidnapper is technically the villain and they use chloroform to knock them out. And if it was in Marco's wine, he probably wouldn't notice because I think chloroform smells sweet."

"Don't you usually have to smell it or something to be knocked out?"

"Yeah but I think you can drink it. I remember Marco acting a bit funny, so if it was chloroform it would take a while for the body to take it."

He frowned. "You're either really smart or really stupid."

"Huh?"

"So if the chloroform thing is true, we know that he must have lost consciousness trying to make it to the restroom. We just need to know where he is."

"Do you think that he was taken when the lights went out?"

"No. It may have not been enough time or too risky. That was probably just to get our attention."

"Oh. Well he was taken between the time he left and the time the lights went out. But what place does heat slack? A freezer or something?"

"Obviously not."

"How would you know?"

Levi leaned back in his chair. "Were you even paying attention to the video? The host didn't just do that for show. It was a clue."

"A clue?"

"Marco was in some place dark. He was able to move easily despite the fact that he was tied up. Also, when he began to yell, there was no smoke. Wherever he is, it's not cold."

"But if there's no heat, then why wouldn't it be cold?"

He frowned even more. "What happened to your strategy of reading between the lines? It says that 'heat is a slacker' so there's not much heat. What place is like that?"

I thought for a moment. _What place doesn't have much heat but isn't cold either? Maybe I'm thinking of it wrong_. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of when you think of chloroform."

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"It's not movies, if that's what you're thinking. I just think it's a normal chemical."

"A chemical, eh? ....So science?"

"Didn't that fu- Pixis say something about science. Or science fiction."

"He mentioned sci-fi."

"Do you think it has to do with that or science?"

"I'm just thinking that maybe the riddle has some sort of theme. I don't know. I could be wrong."

Levi thought and then sighed. "Of course."

"What?"

"If you're right, I may have just solved the rest of this." He stood up. "Come on."

I got up and followed after him. "Hey, Le- Rivaille, are you going to tell me?"

"Heat rises, brat. Marco's somewhere in the basement, probably."

"The basement? Of course, it's always the basement. But...where is it? How do we get there?"

He suddenly stopped and looked at the the floor in anger and disgust. He was starring at a red stain on the carpet. "Tch. This must have been where Marco passed out."

"So the bathroom might not be too far from here."

"Look." He pointed at the floor. "There's a trail of wine."

I looked to see a row of red dots. We followed it and the trail led to a wall at the end of the hall. "Shit."

"Eren," I heard a high voice call out. We turned around to see Armin and Erwin.

"Armin. Did you guys..."

"We think so this time. We were right here. We're trying to retrace our steps. What about you?"

"Well, so far-"

"Eren," Levi said. "Stop."

"Huh?"

"Stop talking."

"Why? I know you have trust issues, but-"

"It's not that. Look up."

We all rose our heads and looked around. I saw a black camera in the corner. "Fuck, I forgot we were being watched. Sorry guys."

"It's fine," Armin said. "I'm guessing we're all searching for the same place anyway so Erwin and I can search elsewhere."

"That's fine with me," Erwin said, turning around. "Let's go." They walked away.

"We should search in other places too," Levi said. "This is a dead end."

"Wait," I said.

"What?"

"Don't you think that it's a little bit weird how the wine stopped at the wall?"

"All of it probably just spilled out."

"Or what we're looking for is hiding in plain sight." I went back to the wall and grazed my hands on the wallpaper.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Thinking." _What do those guys usually do in mysteries?_ It suddenly came to me. I began knocking around the wall.

"Eren, we don't have ti-" he was cut off by a hollow knock I made on the wall. "What the hell." Levi came to the wall and knocked on it as well. It made the same hollowed sound.

"If he's here, we'll have to tear the wallpaper." I began scratching at the wall.

"Wait. There might be an easier way to take it off." He felt along one of the edge of the wall. "The paper stops here." He bent down and picked at the corner. "And this corner is raised a bit." Standing up, he began to pull the paper off the wall. The wallpaper easily came off the wall. There was indeed a door behind the wallpaper, but there was no handle. It was only a lock and a notecard attached to the door. Levi took the card and read it. "Shit, it's another riddle."

"You've got to be kidding me. What does it say?"

" _You've found the location, but you are not done._

_"If the first part is correct, then you may have won._

_"Go to a place where your substance may be._

_"You may just find the key to your scientific mystery."_

"Fuck, now we have to search for something?"

"Looks like you were right about the science part though."

"So what are we looking for?"

"Well 'the first part' may be referring to the first riddle. If we find the chloroform, I'm guessing, then we solved the whole thing."

"So what place would have chloroform? It's not exactly a thing every person has."

Levi folded his arms. "Mm...hey, didn't you ask me what I thought of when I thought of chloroform?"

"Yeah. You just said that it was a regular chemical."

"So maybe it's in a place where there are chemicals."

"Oh. Well my best bet is maybe a supply closet."

"So we just find out where the maids are hiding their shit..."

"...and get whatever key this is."

He nodded. We suddenly heard a thud down the hall. It was shortly followed by footsteps running away. Someone had been listening in on us. We both jetted down the hall after the person. Despite of Levi's small stature, he was undoubtedly faster than me and I found myself struggling to keep up.

I finally caught up, gasping for breath in between words. "Did...did you get them?" I looked up to see that we were back in the atrium. Everyone else was in there as well.

"Tch."

 _I guess not_.

 

* * *

 

It turned out that everyone was looking around for something. Whether that was the same thing Levi and I had been searching for or another, they were all doing it desperately. We were all practically forced to take a snack break that lasted nearly two hours. We were wasting a lot of time. It was bad enough that the manor was w too big.

Just a few hours after noontime, I was able to find the room we were looking for. "Rivaille, over here."

"This better not be another shitty room," he said.

"No, it looks like a laundry room." We went inside and searched around. I saw a small cupboard and looked inside. "This has chemicals."

Levi came and bent down near me. "Oh, thank god."

"What? Do you see it?"

"No. There's cleaning supplies."

"What?"

"If that wine stain doesn't get properly cleaned, it's going to ruin the carpet."

"Are you really still on that?"

"Of course I am." 

We searched for the substance, until I finally saw a white bottle marked _chloroform_. "Here it is." I reached back and grabbed the bottle.

"Let me see it."

I handed him the bottle and in that moment, I realized how close we were. We barely had any personal space. I quickly stood up as I felt my face growing warm. "W-what does it say?"

Levi looked up, then stood up as well. "It doesn't say anything," he said, examining the bottle. "Anything important that is. It's just drug facts."

"Fuck, so we're we wrong?"

"I don't think so." He found a nearby rag and went to the sink that was also in the room. Levi opened the bottle and began to pour it out.

I covered my nose. "What are you doing? That smell is going to get everywhere." The was suddenly a clank in the sink. I went over, still covering my nose, and looked inside.

"Looks like we solved it." He used the rag to pick and clean off the item.

"Of all things, I didn't expect an actual key."

In Levi's hand was a small, golden key. "There's only one way to know for sure."

"Okay, but can we get out of here? I'm starting to feel lightheaded." The chloroform smell was getting to me.

"Yeah, let's go." We went back to the hidden door. Levi stuck the key into its hole and turned it. It clicked, but there was also a bell that rang throughout the house. Levi pushed open the door and it led down into a pit of darkness. "I might have seen flashlights in that room," Levi said. "Wait here." He ran off. When he returned, he handed me a flashlight and went crept down the stairs.

"Isn't there a light switch or something?"

"There." Levi shined his light on a switch. He walked over and turned it on. We looked in the basement in awe. "There's no surprise. This basement is huge."

"Where should we start-"

"Hey!" a voice called out, echoing through the large basement. "Is someone there? Please help me!" Levi and I ran to the pleading voice. We finally found Marco, tied up and crying. "E-Eren?"

"Marco, you're alright." We ran to him and began untying the rope.

"Eren, what the hell is going on?"

My heart felt like it dropped. Marco hadn't known about anything that's happened so far. I looked at Levi, who had a somewhat pained expression and looked like he didn't want to tell. "Marco," I said quietly. "What I'm about to tell you is pretty fucked up."

"What are you talking about?"

"To make it blunt, we're all trapped here. Some psycho thought that it'd be funny to watch us run around like dogs and do things like this."

"W-who would do that?"

"That's the thing. We don't know. It's one of the people who was invited."

"But can't we just leave?"

"Apparently escaping isn't all that easy either."

"This can't be happening. I have brothers and sisters, a life."

I couldn't bring myself to talk anymore. Thankfully, Levi said the rest. "So does everyone else. The thing we can do right now is to not lose our heads. It could be fatal."

"Fatal?"

"Yes. Apparently this person may kill someone, if not more. Just make sure that you keep an open eye on the killer and your life."

More tears fell from Marco's face as we helped him stand up. We led him back up the stairs and into the atrium. Everyone starred at us.

"Marco!" Several people said as they ran to us. A couple of them cried and the others kept asking questions.

Pixis, who was also in the room, was the only one that didn't. "Well," he said, making everyone stop and look at him. "It appears that you all have completed your first task. Congratulations. We shall hold a special feast on behalf of Marco's return. Until then, you all may retire to your rooms or do as you please." Everyone hesitated, but we all went our separate ways.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes before dinner, Levi finally talked. "Oi."

"Yeah?"

"A few things has been bugging me about you."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, you were able to figure out the riddle so easily. How did you know it was chloroform out of all things?"

"Because that's how a lot movies play out I guess. I really couldn't think of any other substance that'd make someone pass out. And all of those detective movies and shows came in handy."

"Okay. Well why didn't you tell Marco that people may die? That's kinda important."

I looked down. "I really couldn't bring myself to do that. Or more so, I didn't want to believe that our lives are in danger."

"Is that so? I have other questions, but I'll leave it here for now." He left out the room.

I gave it a couple of seconds before I walked out as well.

At the feast, everyone seemed to be in a celebratory mood. We did find Marco after all.

Hanji stood up, obviously a little intoxicated. "I'd like to make a toast to Eren and Levi! Without them, we may have not found Marco. Congrats guys."

Everyone raised their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was fun to write! What did you guys think?  
> And yes....I did make a half joke whoops sorry


	5. Mousetrap! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to know what's in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little interesting in this chapter

It's been almost a full week since we've been here. Nothing's happened yet, so that's good. But it sucks waking up and thinking that something is going to happen. So far, I only know bits and pieces about everyone's personality. It still didn't lead me any closer to who's doing this.

I was left alone in our room when I took out the golden key from the other day. Levi didn't notice that I took it and has been in my drawer ever since. Yes, having it may make me seem suspicious, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. That basement seemed way too big to not have any answers or evidence. I have to try to check it out without getting caught.

I got up, walking back to that wall while looking around. Everyone seemed to either be in their rooms, library, or kitchen. 

Just my luck-sarcasm intended- right when I turned the corner, I ran right into Pixis. I immediately hid the key behind my back, hoping he didn't see it.

"Mr. Jaeger, what are you doing?"

"I...was just...looking for Levi." I felt my ear turn red, as that happens when I lie.

"Really? What for?"

"I...can't tell you. It's actually a secret. Everyone seems to have one, so..."

"Ah, like the fact that you're barely middle class," he teased.

 _Some day I'm just gonna give him one good punch_. "I guess..." _But today is not that day._

"Well, I can ensure you that Mr. Revialle is nowhere over here."

"Oh, he's not?" _Shit. He's trying to send me back._

"No. But you can continue your search elsewhere."

"Alright then."

He began walking towards the way I came. "Good luck, Mr. Jaeger- finding him I mean. You'll need it."

 _What the hell does he mean by that?_ Had something happen to Levi? Or is going to happen? I took the key from behind my back and looked at it. Then at the wall, then where I came from. I sighed. _I swear, Levi, if you're not dead I'm totally killing you._

 

* * *

 

Turns out that Levi was still alive. I'd been worried for nothing. But had I actually been worried about him? After all, I still don't fully trust him. He was in a part of the library I couldn't see.

I found myself sitting in our room again and looking at the key. How was I supposed to go down there without getting caught? Not just by Pixis, but I totally forgot about the cameras that were there. It's next to impossible to go there and not be in jeopardy. 

I opened my drawer to put the key back, but something caught my eye. It was a small, white piece of paper in it. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read "Test Subject #2." What ever the hell that meant. But who left it here? If they've been in my drawer, have they seen the key before? I put the note back and closed the door, completely neglecting the key.

Levi came in and I remembered the key immediately. Grabbing it, I hid it behind my back. I gotta find a better way to hide it from people.

He was carrying a small notebook, looking like he was finishing writing something down. He looked at me suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing."

He glared. "Then why are your hands behind your back?"

"No reason."

Levi went to his bed and opened the drawer to his nightstand. "Eren, has anyone ever told you that you suck at ly-" his words stopped as he looked inside. He put the notebook down and picked up a piece of paper similar to the one I had. "What the fuck?"

"Let me guess," I said. "It says 'test subject' yeah?"

He glared again. 

"I got the same thing." I leaned towards the drawer, making sure that the key wasn't seen. I took out the note. "See?"

He came over and looked at it. "Tch. Why does mine say '#1'?"

Is this what Pixis meant about needing good luck? Are Levi and I next? "I...guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well I ran into Pixis earlier and he said that I need good luck. I don't know. Maybe he was teasing or something."

Levi looked back at the note and clenched it in his hand. "Dammit."

"But maybe it's nothing. I mean I did say that I was looking for you and that's when he mentioned luck. But who knows, we might not be the only ones that have it." 

"Yeah.... Maybe."

 _But the first thing I have to do is find another place for this key_. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I got up, making sure that Levi didn't see the key in my hand. But before I knew it, Levi came hurdling towards my hand. He grabbed the key, but we fell in the process tumbling on the floor.

He was on top of me, pinning me to the ground with one hand and holding the key in the other. This guy was unbelievably strong. If looks could kill, all of us would be dead. "Eren, why the hell do you have this?"

There was no getting out of this one. "After...we got Marco, the key was in the door so I took it."

"Why?"

"It's....you saw that basement. There's no denying that there's something down there."

"But you just took it like it was no big deal. Do you know how suspicious you look? Not just to me but anyone that may have saw the key."

"Revialle, I know it looks bad, but there's a reason why I did it on my own."

"I swear if you say it was to be some hero, then-"

"No." I sighed. "I thought that if no one was involved...if I did it by myself and got caught then I'd be the only one to blame for. It was my idea and if someone were to tag along and end up like what happened to Marco or worse...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

He looked- well glared- into my eyes, as if he were searching for something. He sighed and got off me. He tossed the key to me after I got up. "Fine," he said. "For now...I'll believe you. For _now_."

I was surprised. Grateful, but surprised.

"Supper's almost ready so hurry up, shitty brat." After that, he left the room.

I decided to hide the key underneath my mattress. Not a safe place but it'll do for now. I headed to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through dinner, the man with a punchable face, Pixis, came in. His face was as smug as always as he watched us eat our food. " _What if_ ," he said, silencing everyone, " _I told you that in the kitchen we had mice?"_

Everyone groaned in disgust. _Right when we're fucking eating, man?_

He walked around the long table. " _Two little critters that struck once and may strike twice."_

We all looked at him as we found out that he was giving us a riddle.

" _Going through the house as much as they please._

_But no one knows that they're acting suspiciously._

_This was at the last moment. This was not planned._

_But they've forced our host or hostess' hand._

_This is the first when not everyone's involved._

_No, something that only our mice can solve._

_Through our trap, they must try to connect._

_This is the only information I'm to give for our two test subjects."_

I cringed at the words, knowing that this task was for Levi and me. I looked at him to see him already starring at me, having the same thought I was. _If we fuck up, we're screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter was shorter but that's what makes it more suspenseful and make people wanting more! ....and tbh I didn't know what else to put in the chapter without spoiling it too much.


	6. Mousetrap! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi start the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this chapter is short, it's still extended because of the late update. Also, after part three, there will be a bonus chapter! Enjoy!

It was almost impossible to fall asleep last night, but somehow I managed by getting a solid 4 hours. When I did wake up, I saw Levi writing in his little journal. I wondered what he always wrote in there, but maybe my curiosity needs to slow down a bit.

I noticed that it was raining outside through the window, making the room a bit dark and dull. As I sat up, Levi looked at me and put his journal in his drawer. "What time is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "Does it matter? Breakfast is probably over anyway."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm not responsible for you over sleeping. And besides, we can't leave anyway."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"No, idiot, the door's locked." 

"What?" I got up and jiggled the handle. There was no lock for it, but it was still bolted shut.

"Oh wow, why didn't I think of that?" he said sarcastically.

I glared at him before sitting back down. "So what about everyone else? Where are they?"

"My guess is that either they're locked in too or they were threatened to not get us."

"Oh..."

"Tch, and to think that I actually trusted you for a second yesterday."

"What? Well what happened?"

He scowled at me. "You did, brat. All because you took that fucking key. It's the only reason why we're in this mess."

"How is it my fault?"

"Didn't you hear the riddle? Pixis said that they struck once which was probably taking the damn thing. And it wasn't planned because the host didn't know you would take it."

I looked to the side in guilt. "Oh, I guess you're right."

"But of course there is still my prediction that _you're_ the fucker behind all this and it was planned."

I frowned. "Well maybe _you_ did all this and already knew about the key." We glared at each other like a couple of grade schoolers blaming on who hit first. I sighed, knowing that I lost the scowling game. "What still bugs me is why would they go out this far for a simple key?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, this is the exact reason why I took the key in the first place. Clearly it's deemed special if they cooked up this whole scheme in the past few days."

"So you really think that something's down there?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what exactly."

Levi crossed his arms and legs. "Well you better not lose it and sure as hell better not let them find it."

I was surprised. Was this some other form of trust? "Alright."

"Where is it anyway?"

I sighed in regret as I pointed at my mattress. "Under here."

He put his hand on his forehead. "Oh my god, you're a fucking idiot."

 

* * *

 

About an hour or so later, we were still trapped in our room. I had decided to get in the shower and get dressed (Levi had already done that before I woke up) to kill time. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I wondered: how long will I be here? How long til I lose my cool? Are people really going to die? And lastly, what was in that damn basement? 

Sighing again, I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed. It was awkward not knowing what to do next. As I settled on doodling in the small notebook that I'd gotten in my drawer, the door made a clicking sound. 

The door opened by itself- can this place get any creepier? We both got up and saw a note on the ground. It had a small riddle.

_For our test subjects, two and one,_

_Your objective has already begun._

_Go to the place, in which you are to blame._

_There, you are to start your Mousetrap Game._

"To the basement, I suppose," Levi said.

"But," I whispered, "do we bring it? The key, I mean."

He shook his head. "Unless the door is locked, we'll keep it here. We don't want to look anymore suspicious than we do now."

"Okay." Walking downstairs and to the basement, we noticed that no one was in sight. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know but I hope they're safer than us."

We arrived at the wall and there was a card taped to the door. I took it off an read it aloud. " _Welcome to your official test._

_For you are limited like a little pest._

_Like a maze, you will be a scout_

_and find each other before time runs out._

_You must rely on your sense of smell._

_But can you handle the rotten stench of hell?_

_For a mouse, it's limited sense is sight._

_Number two goes left, and one goes right."_

"Tch. These fuckers compare _me_ to a damn rat?" Levi said, more so to himself.

"That's beside the point, we're being timed."

"So?"

"So what if something happens when time runs out. And what does this riddle even mean?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"You mean now?"

He looked at me then opened the door. There were two rows of cheese bits trailing down the stairs, one row going left and the other right. Levi sighed, I assume because we had to follow the cheese like little mice. We walked down the stairs and looked down our long dark hallways when we reached the bottom. Then we looked at each other.

"See you on the other side," I said.

"If we make it there," I could tell that he tried at say jokingly. "Just-"

I smirked in the slightest, despite the situation. "Don't fuck up?"

"Yeah."

"I got it."

"Good."

"But same goes to you."

"Whatever, brat."

The door up the stairs closed, taking away the little light we had left. It was now completely dark. The only thing that appeared that gave the slightest light was a red timer on the wall. It read: 1:30:00.

" _Eren Jaeger and Levi Rivaille,"_ a voice- similar to that of the one on the first night- said, " _congratulations on becoming test subjects for my maze. You are to complete the maze in 90 minutes or less. If you do not do so, it shall be fatal. Follow the cheese trail in front of you. You will have following directions the further you proceed. Your task will begin in three...two... one."_

All I knew was that my heart was racing. I watched aimlessly as the red numbers on the clock ticked down. I looked in Levi's direction, then began walking left. I had no idea where the trail was, however. Where was I supposed to go?

"Fuck, I can't see a goddamn thing," I heard Levi say a few feet away from me.

I came down on all fours and felt around for the cheese. It felt warm and gooey, but at least I found it. I was sure that Levi had caught on about crawling because he was sighing and "tch-ing."

Following trail for a few minutes, I came straight into a wall. I felt around on it, and there seemed to be a small door. It felt like the type that'd be a volt. I pulled the lever-because it was that instead of a regular handle- and opened the door. The cheese .trail seemed to have disappeared but I still had to crawl because of what felt like a vent.

As I continued to crawl, I felt something on the ground. I picked it up and felt around. It was a small, thin rectangular object. There seemed to be a small chain attached to it. There was a button on it, and I was hesitant to push it. I decided to risk it and press it anyway. There was a sudden bright light, making my let go of the button because my eyes hadn't adjusted. I rubbed them as I turned the object away from me and pressed the button again.

It turned out to be a flashlight keychain. It was a bit duller now that I continued to hold it down and it flickered, but it was better than nothing. I guess this was some other form of being a mouse- their eyesight is terrible. 

I continued to crawl until I reached the end. There was another riddle (no surprise there) on a note card. I read it in my head.

_If you open this door, then you choose to proceed._

_But if you turn back now, it'll put you friend in greater need._

_You can choose to give up at any time._

_The other must pay the price for your crime._

_With the reason why you're here, you must find a way out._

_But try not to mind the critters that are lurking about._

_You escape will not work until the other is done._

_So if you choose to proceed, then your game has truly begun._

I read it over again. From what I understand, is that if I give up, then it makes it fatal for Levi. I wondered if it was the same for him. But what could possibly make me give up so easily? To make me stoop so low that I'd risk hurting (or worse) Levi. I didn't know what it was, but I just couldn't do that. The actual thought made me cringe. "Don't worry, Levi," I said. "That's not gonna happen." The real question I asked myself is why did I care so much? For all I know, he could be doing all of this.

Another chill washed over me. What critters were lurking? I really hope that that's a metaphor for something.

I took a few breathes before opening the door, immediately regretting it. There was a foul stench that completely engulfed my nose. What the hell is that? I put my free hand over my nose, trying not to breathe in too much of the smell. Then I heard the forbidden sound something. I hoped that it was my imagination, but many more followed. It was a squeak. Many squeaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sorry, as I said before, this will be a three part series! Don't hate me...sorry *hides in corner*


	7. Mousetrap! (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that bonus chapter... Yeah, turns out that it won't be a thing, at least not yet. It would've been a major spoiler.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains mice, so if they make you uncomfortable feel free to skip those parts.
> 
> And sorry about such a late update. I swear I'll try harder!

What. The. FUCK. Oh hell no! Why me?

Those were the only words running through my mind as I tried not to barf. Please tell me that I didn't just here a mouse. I don't fear them, but God their disgusting rodents. I kept hearing their small, high pitched squeaks. 

I shined the dim light at them and multiple sets of red eyes looked at me. Wow, very smart, Eren. I quickly turned it off and crawled out of the vent. Thankfully I was able to stand up. 

And of course, there was a horrible smell, and the warm room did nothing to help.  "What the fuck is that?" I whispered to myself. The closer I got to whatever it was, the more churned my stomach and burned my eyes.

Risking yet another light show, I pressed the button on the keychain. I saw big globs of yellow, orange, white, and bits of green. I noticed that it was various types of cheese. Some fresh and most aged a century too long. The mice obviously craving for it as if it were their only means of survival- which I wouldn't be surprised if it was. If the smell hadn't gotten to me already, I could've sworn I saw the stench radiating off of it. I turned the light back off and gagged. Eren Jaeger: Death by Cheese and Mice. Who knew?

I got my composure back. Now was not the time to freak out about tiny animals and smelly food. Now was the time to try to get the hell out. I had to keep a leveled head. 

 _There's gotta be something that could help me as to what I'm supposed to do._ I turned the light back on and looked around. I saw something that looked like a door. I walked to it and tried to find some way to open it. There were at least 15 various types of locks on it. 

"Shit. There's gotta be some keys in here." I looked around again with the flickering light and saw a mouse lying on one. I tried to find something to move it with and came across a short, thin poll in the corner. I poked at the mouse and it immediately ran off. After picking up the key, I tried it with all of the locks. It didn't work. You gotta be fucking kidding me. 

I kept looking around for stray keys, trying each one with each lock and only a few of them worked. I was calm as I could be until I heard a deep voice recording that said I had an hour left. So far, I went through about seven keys but only managed to get four locks open.

I sighed, the keychain flickering as I still looked around. I used the poll to dig around in the sticky cheesy, finding two keys. I picked them up and the cheese stuck to my fingers. Only one of the keys worked. I wiped the remaining cheese on my fingers on the wall. Five locks down. Ten to go. One hour left.

  

* * *

 

I decided to just gather as many keys as I could find first, then see if I could use them. It turned out to be a good strategy as I was able to get almost the rest of the locks open. There was only two locks left by now. But I knew that I had less than 45 minutes left. "Fuck." The light took longer flicks and grew dimmer as I looked for the remaining keys. I finally found one and tried it with both locks. Thankfully, it worked. One more.

I saw something reflect in the corner of my eye. A mouse starred at me with a key in its mouth. "Okay," I said to it. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need that key." I slowly walked toward it and it ran off. "Fuck." I tried to run after it, but it was fast and I could barely see. With no other solution, I threw the pole at it, making a loud clanking sound. The mouse made a low squeak and flipped over, dropping the key. "Sorry," I said as I picked up the key. I put the keychain in my pocket and opened the last lock. 

I opened the door, ran out, and closed it. Breathing in the fresh air of anything but mice and cheese, I sighed in relief. It was still pitch black, however. I took the light out of my pocket and pressed the button. It flickered a few times before staying on. _Fuck, where am I now?_ I shined the light everywhere I could but couldn't make out where I was.

Not seeing where I was going, I tripped and fell, dropping the light. Feeling around for it, I picked it up and pressed the button. It glowed for a second, then turned completely off. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." I was now completely in the dark. I still walked around, hoping that I wouldn't run into anything of fall into something. 

A little while later, I saw a dim ray of light a little ways from me. Whitish-gray light was coming from the creases of a door. I walked to it and felt around for the doorknob. As I slowly opened the door, I suddenly heard growling. A dog's growling. I slowly and quietly closed it back while slowly mouthing the word "shit." Once the growling ceased, I got down and looked through the bottom of the door. I could barely make out a desk and the gray light was on top of it. Maybe a screen?

I pressed my ear against the door and listened. There was light static. Definitely a screen. But of what? 

It suddenly came to me. Maybe it's the cameras. I wish I could know for sure. Maybe the answers are in this room. Or at least some of them. I _have_ to come back down to here. 

I took the keychain back out and began rubbing the edge against the wall. I needed to make sure I had the right room, so marking it was my only solution. Grazing my fingers against the wall, I was satisfied with the small, unnoticeable dent I made. 

Now was the time to get the hell out of here. I stood up and began walking around again. 

 

* * *

 

The longer I took, the more worried I got. I knew that time was winding down but I had no idea where I was. It was barely 5 minutes left. 

What the hell was going to happen if we didn't make it? Where was Levi? I breathed in and out, trying to not let the worse get to my head. 

Looking around for a few more moments, I ran straight into a wall. "Ah shit, goddammit." I wish that keychain still worked.

I started to hear that same deep voice recording, or counting down from 60. "Fuck!" I clenched my fists, sure that we failed. 

_"...55...54...53..."_

"Eren? Is that you?"

I looked up to see a dull light down the hall. _Is that...Levi?_ "Yeah," I said as I began walking, running toward him. 

I heard his footsteps drawing near over the count down. _"...38...37..."_

We finally met in the middle, breathing hard. "Fuck," I said in between breaths. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Lev- I mean Re-"

"Fuck it. I don't give a shit what you call me," he said, catching his breath just before me. "That's the least of our problems."

I looked up at the same red timer we saw at the start. "Why is it still counting down?"

"Tch." He flashed his light, similar to what I had, at the door at the top of the stairs. "Come on."

We tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Even forcefully trying didn't work. "Shit."

_"...13...12...11..."_

"What do we do?" I asked, worried.

He didn't say anything.

I watched as the he numbers continued to drop and clenched my fists again. _God-fucking-damn it!_

 _"...4...3...2-"_ The timer and voice stopped. 

"What?" The door opened by itself. We looked at each other, then walked out, allowing our eyes to adjust to the sudden light. "So," I started, "did we pass?"

"Let's hope so," Levi said. 

We walked around, about to go back to our room, until we heard yelling. It seemed like the rest of the guests were hauled up in one room, hollering at something. Levi and I ran to the double doors and opened one each. 

Everyone stopped and looked at us. "Oh my god, you're alive!" Hanji yelled. They all ran to us and asked questions. 

"We had no idea what happened to you guys," Mikasa said. "We thought..."

"Wait wait," I said, silencing everyone. "Why are you all in here?"

They all looked at Pixis, whom of which I didn't even notice at first, then back at us. "We were watching you," Christa said. 

"What?"

Reiner added, "Cameras and the TV. As soon as the timer hit, like, four, the TV shut off."

 _They were watching us?_ A wave of fear washed over me. Had they seen me by that door? More importantly, had the host seen me? Were there even cameras over there?

"But the good thing," Erwin said, "is that you're safe."

"Yes," Pixis interrupted as he walked toward us. "Such a good thing. Looks like luck was on your side- this time." He walked passed us and stopped for a second. "We shall have a feast later on for your returns. Welcome back, Mr. Revialle and Jaeger." He walked away. 

 

* * *

 

Once Levi and I got to our room, we starred in disbelief. The site was a total train wreak. All of our stuff was thrown across the room, as if someone was desperate to find something. I remembered. "Oh shit." I ran to my bed and looked around.

"Eren, what the hell?" Levi asked, walking in and shutting the door.

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The fucking key."

"What? Why didn't you hide it in a better place?"

"They probably still would've found it. This is why I wanted to bring it with me."

"Oh and probably get knocked out or something? They could've taken it like that too."

"Damn it! I needed to go back down there."

"Why?"

I was silent for a second. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, don't try this shit again. I'm tired of your damn secrets with that stupid basement."

We were basically arguing now. "Why can't you just understand that I'm trying not to let people get involved? If I'm trying to do something stupid, why can't I do it by myself?" 

"That's the exact reason why you _shouldn't_ do it by yourself."

"Why do you care so much about what I do?"

"Why do you care so much about that shitty basement?"

I sighed and turned around, ignoring the question.

"Eren." He sighed as well when he realized I wasn't going to answer. 

We silently cleaned up. Halfway through the process, I looked up. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Levi asked.

I pointed to the corner, allowing Levi's eyes to follow. "They put a fucking camera up."

"Tch. Fucking hell."

I wasn't even sure at first if there were cameras in our rooms. But now that it's been clearly set up there, I'm sure we're the only ones that have one. I guess they really don't want us having secrets. This is going to bite us in the ass later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read over some parts and wow! I made a few mistakes. I fixed them haha! But anywayyyy hoped you enjoyed the chapter! The next one is gonna be good! So much drama woooo


	8. No Escape! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of the people that have been reading this story. You guys are so awesome and make my day with your kudos/votes and comments. Thank you. 
> 
> And now for a "wow I didn't expect that" chapter! This is when the Whodunnit TV show comes in! Enjoy.

We hadn't expected it. 

I mean we did, but didn't want to believe it. 

Whether it was our fault or theirs, it still happened.

Someone died. 

 

* * *

 

It was morning, about a week after our task. I got dressed as normal and went for breakfast. 

Halfway through, I finally brought my attention to something that kept lingering to my head. There was only nineteen of us. It seemed as though everyone brushed it off, but it bothered me. Where were they?

A short time later, Pixis came out. "Good morning, everyone. How has your day been so far?"

"Hey," I immediately said. "Where's-"

"Mr. Jaeger, I'm sure everyone has that question if it's not obvious." He spoke to everyone. "As you can see, one of our guests is not with us."

 _What task could we possibly have this time?_ I waited for him to say a riddle or something. I hadn't expected for him to say his next words. 

A sly smile had lingered on his lips. "One of our guests has been exterminated."

My and everyone else's hearts stopped. We all looked at him in a shock. 

"Exterminated," Pixis repeated. "Quite the pun for you two, Mr. Jaeger and Revaille."

I looked at Levi and he at me. Neither of us were amused. 

"What do you mean by _exterminated_?" Hanji demanded.

"Ms. Zoe, as a renowned scientist, I'm sure you know what I mean."

She grimaced.

"Now, let us all take a moment of silence for our late guest, Olou Bozado."

As if anybody was talking anyway. We had no words. Olou; the guy who always bit his tongue when talking. I hadn't known him that well, but I was still pissed. Why did he die? How? When? Where? 

There's so many questions and no one had the answer. Except the host, though killer would suit them much better. A cold blooded murderer.

Pixis breathed in. "Why the long faces? Surely our host has warned you of what's to come."

"You know what, screw you and that stupid host!" Ymir suddenly yelled as she stood up.

"Ymir," Christa said. "Calm down."

"No! I'm tired of all this bullshit."

"Ymir's right," Jean added. "You've kept up here for God knows how long. Your 'game' has gone on too long."

"It's bad enough we've been held captive in the first place," Eld continued. "And now someone's fucking dead."

Bertolt scoffed. "Might as well raid him and escape together."

"Might I remind you," Pixis said, his voice cold. "If any harm is to come to myself or the manor, it shall result in something fatal. Mr. Bozado made sure of that. And you all better watch your tongues, unless you'd like to be next."

We all kept quiet and Ymir sat back down.

"And," he continued, "say if you do join an alliance. The host will still be apart of it. They may deceive you. And they are watching, whether it be in person or not. One flick of the switch and all possible exits are looked and sealed. Carbon monoxide will pour in, then what will you do?"

"What?" I asked. 

"Was that detail left out? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind." 

My fists clenched so hard that my nails dug deep into my skin. I thought I would start bleeding. It's not fair. None of this is fair. We don't deserve it. 

I looked at everyone, their faces either feared, worried, or angered. 

A few silent moments later, Pixis spoke again. "I'm sure you all are a bit shaken up, so you may retire to your rooms for now."

No one moved. 

"Unless you'd rather stay with me."

We all got up. 

I walked to the room, completely neglecting Levi as I tried to slam the door shut as I walked in. He stopped it and proceeded to close it after I sat down. He sat down too. 

My eyes began to burn. Was I about to cry? I was so angry that I could've. 

"I wonder what happened," Levi said softly. 

I looked at him to see him staring off to the side. I said nothing. 

"It makes me wonder...what determines the death of someone?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Is it some stupid randomized, spin-the-wheel crap or based on our actions?"

An even heavier pit fell in my stomach. "Are you saying... Is it possible that what we do determines our fate?"

He looked at me and nodded. "As I was saying, Olou must've done something really bad. I mean after all, we're still alive."

"Fuck, Levi, don't make me feel guilty."

"It's not your fault that he.... It's none of our doing. We can't change what's happened. All what we can do is move forward."

"So what, avenge his death?"

"Not until we know what happened."

I wanted to protest but he was right. Though anything Olou did didn't deserve his death, until we know what happened we can't jump to conclusions. "What if..."

"'What if' what?" Levi asked. 

"Something happens to us."

He looked to the side and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Levi didn't want to die, just like the rest of us. 

I sighed, feeling more guilty by the second. "I'm sorry, Levi."

He looked back at me, confused. "For what?"

"If I hadn't took that key. Had I not been selfish and brought you into it, we would've never had that stupid task. And who knows, even Olou..." I was rambling now as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "I know that I still don't fully trust you yet, because who knows, you could be the dick bag behind this. But even so, I still feel the need to apologize because a lot of shit that's happened is my fault-"

"Eren, stop." 

I looked at him. His arms were crossed and he glared at me.

"You sound fucking pathetic," he said.

I rolled my eyes. 

"First of all, no. It's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen. And _I'm_ the one who got myself involved, not you. And might I add, didn't I make the decision to trust you? I'm not the type, but don't make me regret it."

I looked at him surprised. "Even after all of the shit I- that happened in relations to me? Why?"

He looked away again. "I just know I can, damn it. Isn't that enough?"

I couldn't help but feel a small bit of admiration for him. "Alright. I'll trust you too. For now."

His silver eyes darted back at me. "Good, you damn brat." 

 

* * *

 

One of the maids came to our room and told us to go back downstairs. We all stood in the atrium as Pixis made his way to the front. "Unfortunately, there will be no riddle for now," he said. "You will only have instructions. Your task is to figure out how Mr. Bozado spent his last minutes. Half of you will stay here and explore around the manor, and the other half will examine the corpse."

A chill ran through me.

"You may choose your destination but it is up to you whether or not you want to share your information. You also have the liberty to create alliances with other people. I'll give you a few moments to decide."

I turned to Levi. "Which do you think we should do?"

He thought for a moment then spoke. "Maybe you should stay here and I'll look at the corpse. You seem the type to find things better than me and I'm familiar with the human body."

"Okay. 

“Do you have any people that you trust? Or at least somewhat?"

"Yeah. So far it's only Mikasa and Armin. What about you?"

"Hanji and Erwin at best."

"Did you want to talk with them."

Levi looked their way. "No. Knowing Hanji so far, she'd probably go for the body. Honestly because she's a scientist that's all the help I may need."

I nodded. "And Armin seems liked his strong suit would be to stay here. But I'm not sure about Mikasa. I mean her partner is Annie, and they act almost too alike."

Pixis spoke again. "I hope that was enough time. Those of you that wish to examine the body, please follow Mina outside to the backyard. There, you will be able to find our morgue." 

Chills _. Of course this place has a morgue._ Half of them left. Thankfully Levi and I were right. Mikasa and Armin were here, as well as Hanji's partner Petra.

"As for the rest of you, Hanna-" the orange-haired woman from the first night "-will give you further instructions."

Hanna stepped up. "Olou Bozado spent his last moments in this manor. Your job is to search around for clues in relation to his death." She looked at me. "Of course the basement and everyone's rooms besides his own are off limits." She turned back to everyone else. "Any information you find may be kept confidential. You have ninety minutes. Any questions?" She waited but no one answered. “Well with that, your time starts now."

Instead of immediately running off to a place, I leaned on a nearby wall and thought. What place would Olou go? How would he have died? And what killed him?

I started to wish that I could get a look at the corpse to see how bad it was. That suddenly gave me the chills as well. But unfortunately this was the only way to avenge him. 

The first place I should investigate is his room. A bit cliché, but I might as well. I headed upstairs and looked until I found an open door. I peaked inside and only Armin was in there. He was sitting on the floor, flipping through a notepad.

"Eren," he said once he looked at me. "Guess we had the same idea."

I nodded. Scoping the room, I didn't see any cameras. Looks like Levi and I are the only ones with cameras in our room. "Did you find anything?" I asked. 

"Only a journal." He waved the pad that was in his hand. "But maybe this will give us a clue."

"What does it say?" I sat near him and looked at it. 

"It's like a daily journal. We all had them in our nightstands to do with whatever we please. I guess this is what he did. It mostly states what happened." He continued to skim the pages and flip through them. "Looks like that's it."

"Wait, go back." I went back two pages and pointed. "There's a page ripped out."

Armin did as told. "You're right." He ran his finger on the ridges. "I wonder what it said. This is the last page that had something written on it too."

"Damn." I stared at the ripped page then thought of something. "Oh wait a minute." I checked in Olou's nightstand nearby and searched for a small pencil. Taking the journal, I began lightly shading until I saw words. 

"Of course! His words indented onto the next page."

Just as I was going to read what it said, the door creaked and someone walked in. It was only Mikasa. 

"Eren, Armin, hey," she said. 

"Hey," we both said. 

"What are you doing?" She bent down and looked at the journal. "Ah. Is that...?"

"Yeah," I answered. "But the page got ripped out."

"So you're getting the indentations? Smart. What does it say?"

I read it aloud. " _Let's hope you payed attention in school._

_For this combination requires two._

_When classified in groups, the first part is 1st and 8th._

_The second part has two, classified as 17th and 3rd/12th place._

_You can find these on the furniture with blocks._

_Then look underneath the place where it gives quite the shock."_

"....What?" Armin asked. "A riddle? That doesn't make sense. Why would Olou write a riddle?"

I spoke. "With this, I'd say he's the host, but he's..."

"Give me that," said Mikasa. She looked at the riddle then a few other pages. "It doesn't make sense because Olou didn't write this. Look. The handwriting is different and he wrote super light. Someone obviously wrote heavily so we could see the riddle."

Armin and I looked at it. "You're right. So the killer wrote this? It's an actual clue?"

She nodded. "It's very important. And as cruel as it sounds, we don't tell anyone else about this. Only our partners."

"You might wanna add Hanji and Petra to the list."

"Why?"

"Levi seems to trust them and he, Hanji, and Erwin seem like they've already formed an alliance."

"He's right," Armin said. "And besides they both seem useful too."

Mikasa sighed. "Fine, but no one else. It's already eight of us if you include Annie. That's big enough of a group."

"Alright." We all stood up.

"For now," I said, "let's search in more places."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried not to do it in parts but it began to lag on. So there will be an update relatively soon because I'm super excited to write it!
> 
> But I was thinking. Last year I started a zombie apocalypse AU but never updated it. I don't know why, but I hadn't. So I was just wondering (if it's not too much trouble) could you read it and give me some feedback? I know there are errors but since I had a good concept and love zombies, I just wanted to know if I should finish it or not. Let me know plz
> 
> But thanks for reading!!!


	9. No Escape! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try everything in their power to solve the mystery of Olou's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reread the riddle in the last chapter in case you forgot.

Armin, Mikasa, and I spent the remainder of our time searching for more clues and trying to decipher the riddle. We didn't have much luck however. 

Once our time was up, everyone that went to the morgue came back. We all sat in the main room,  some of us going into groups. The eight of us (Levi, Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, and I) were the biggest group. 

"So who's saying what first?" Erwin asked. 

"I can," Hanji said. "Olou looked pretty bad. He was red and had some blisters. My guess is some kind of burn. But he also had inflammation of the nose and throat."

"But," Levi added, "he also had blue lips and fingertips."

"Wait," Armin said. "But doesn't that normally happen when you're cold, like frost bite? Or when you're suffocating?"

"Exactly," said Annie. "So even if he experienced all of this somehow, which killed him?"

Levi continued speaking. "And that's not all. He had some type of blistering in the middle of his hand."

"Well this is no help at all," Petra complained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I started, "we found a riddle. It was pretty much the only clue we found."

"What?" Levi asked. "Where?"

"In Olou's room. We were allowed to go in there. It was written in his notebook but the page was ripped out. We had to get the indentations on the next page."

"What did it say?"

Armin took out the small piece of paper and recited the riddle. 

"Well isn't this a dead end," Erwin commented. 

"Let me see that," said Hanji. She read over it. "'Payed attention in school,' so is it some kind of subject we all learned?"

"Probably," Mikasa said. "But which one? We learn social studies, math, science-"

"Science! That's gotta be it. I mean think about it. Hasn't that sort of been the main theme of what's happening so far?"

Levi agreed. "Yeah. Marco with the chloroform and heat rising and Eren and I as 'test subjects.'" 

"Right. So maybe-"

"Houseguests," Pixis said as he walked in, "lunch is just about ready. You can head to your rooms to wash up then to the dining room."

Everyone got up. "Hey," said Hanji before we left. "Mind if I hang on to this?" She waved the riddle. 

"Hey," I said, "of this is about science, then I'll leave it to the scientist."

"Thanks."

 

* * *

 

We decided to sit by each other during lunch. We didn't talk much into it because we didn't want to mention death while eating. "Oh my god," Hanji suddenly said. 

"What is it four eyes?" Levi asked. 

"I think I may have solved the riddle. Well at least part of it."

"Really?" I asked. 

She nodded. "We can talk more into it after lunch."

"Talk more into what?" Pixis asked as he walked towards us. 

"Nothing."

"Ms. Zoe, I never figured you to be the type to hold secrets. Especially with that big mouth of yours."

Hanji got up. "What?!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the two. 

"Something wrong?" Pixis asked. 

Hanji glared at him and clenched her fists. "Tsk. You're not even worth it." She turned her head and sat back down. 

Pixis smiled. "Watch yourself." He walked out. 

Hanji's expression began to look worried.

"Are you okay?" Christa asked.

"Shit, yeah. I'm fine." She smiled. "It's not like some half baked insult and threat came hold me down."

I didn't really buy what Hanji was saying. You could tell in her eyes that she felt uneasy.

 

* * *

 

After lunch we went back to the main room to talk more. Our time was running low. We let Hanji talk. 

"So as I was thinking about all of the possibilities of what the riddle could mean, I remembered something. At breakfast, Pixis said something about carbon monoxide, a deadly poison. Carbon monoxide is a compound talked about in science class."

"So, what," Mikasa said, "you think that carbon monoxide killed him?"

"Not exactly." She smiled. "It's all in the chemistry. CO is the formula for carbon monoxide. Which explains 'the furniture with blocks.'"

"I'm not exactly following," I admitted. 

"The periodic table. A table is a piece of furniture and it has blocks, like the d block. But it also has the elements represented with letters." 

I looked at everyone and most of them had almost the same expression as me. 

Hanji sighed and rolled her eyes. She repeated part of the riddle. " _When classified in groups, the first part is 1st and 8th._

_The second part has two, classified as 17th and 3rd/12th place._

"The riddle is talking about two different groups, the periodic table and the alphabet. The first part is hydrogen because it's the first element. But because the symbol for hydrogen is H, it's also the 8th letter in the alphabet. The second part is the 17th element and 3rd and 12th letters of the alphabet, which gives us chlorine or Cl."

Levi spoke. "So you think that hydrochloric acid killed him?"

"It has to be. That explains why his body was in that condition." 

"But what about the burn on his hand?"

"And the last part of the riddle," I added. 

"Guys," Petra said, "cut her some slack. At least we're this far."

"It's alright," Hanji said. "They're right after all. We only know how he died. Not where, when, and there are still so many other  questions left."

I thought about the last line of the riddle. If I at least could figure that out it'd give us the advantage. I whispered to Armin. "What do you think of when you hear 'shock'?"

He whispered back. "Either electricity or surprise. Why?"

I spoke to the group. "Hey, what did that burn look like on his hand?"

"It was mostly red with hints of black," Hanji answered. "Originally I had the idea that it was an electrical burn, and that's what killed him. But if it was HCl then I don't know."

"Maybe you're not wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"What if he did get electrocuted and that's the other clue. In the riddle it says 'underneath the place where it gives quite the shock.' And what thing do we know of that gives electrical shocks?"

They thought and then Levi spoke again. "The front door on the first night, you tried to open it."

"Exactly. And remember what Pixis said about it?"

"It'd get stronger each time you use it."

"But how does the door correspond with the way he died?" Annie asked. 

"There's only one way to find out," I answered. 

"You're probably right," Mikasa started, "but wouldn't it be weird if we _all_ got up to look at the door?"

"Yeah," Hanji said. "Maybe two or three could go and report back."

"But who's going?"

"Eren and I will go," Levi volunteered as he stood up. 

"What?" I questioned. 

"It was your idea and I'm your partner. Besides we haven't failed working together yet." 

I looked at everyone and they nodded in agreement. "Alright." I got up and followed him out. 

As we walked Levi spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's just... I hope we find out what happened."

"We will."

I looked down. "Right."

"Is something else bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing."

Once we got to the door, we stared at it. "You wanna test that theory of it being stronger?"

"Haha there's no way I'm touching that after it left a mark on Olou."

"What, it didn't leave a mark on you?"

"No. When I touched it it felt like in of those prank shock buzzards you had as a kid."

"A what?"

"You know th- never mind. Least of our problems right now."

"So maybe he touched it one too many times and it did that."

"That means he was probably trying to escape."

"So we know why he died but how does this help?"

"Well the riddle said to look underneath it."

"Well there's not much to look at."

"There's gotta be something." I looked down at the fancy doormat that almost looked like a rug. "Oh there's no way." 

"What?"

I stomped on the bare floor then the mat, and the floor under the mat made a hollow sound. 

Levi moved the mat, revealing a wood panel contrast to the marble floor. "Geez Eren, you and hidden doors."

"It's a blessing and a curse. Should we open it?"

Levi bent down. "I fucking swear if something happens or pops out." He lifted up the panel and we were presented with some kind of square hole. Puffs of white smoke began to fill it and he quickly closed it. "Looks like Hanji was right."

"Yeah. We should tell the others."

 

* * *

 

After we shared with the group what we found, we pieced together the puzzle. A little while later, Pixis came in and told us that each pair would write their hypotheses down and give them to one of the maids. Whoever got closest to what really happened "won" and whoever was too far off would be in danger. 

It was dinner time when we got the final results back. We all sat at the table and awaited Pixis to tell us what really happened. He walked in with a piece of paper in his hand. "Houseguests," he said, "today you have had the mission of solving the death of Olou Bozado. Before I reveal who did the best and worst, I shall say what really happened on the fatal night; the direct words from the host or hostess themself." He looked at the piece of paper and read from it. "You knew that there was no easy way to escape, yet you chose the most obvious. Mr. Bozado was fed up of being trapped so he took the liberty to leave in the late night hour. He tried to use the front door, but it was equipped with an electric shockwave system; that was when I was alerted. Trying to use it multiple times resulted in him getting a burn on his right hand and falling to the ground. However his fate did not end there, as I came downstairs to punish him. Taking advantage of his confusion, I moved the doormat revealing a secret panel. I pushed him in and closed it and allowed the hydrochloric acid to fill the hole. This resulted in his death. But of course you knew this if you solved the riddle I left in Mr. Bazodo's room a few hours before breakfast started. As we ate, I had one of the maids take Mr. Bozado's body to the morgue. Yours truly, a shocking killer."

So it looks like we all were pretty much dead on what happened. But that also means that Olou was innocent. I don't blame him if he tried to escape regardless of knowing the consequences. It kind of reminds me of how I knew what might happen if I took that key. 

"And now for our recipients chosen by the killer. Congratulations Ms. Hanji Zoe and Ms. Petra Ral for getting closest to what really happened. The killer enjoyed your scientific description of how HCl works. Your safety, for the time being, is guaranteed. But Mr. Eld Jinn, you had the poorest results so you are in the danger zone."

I looked at Eld to see him grimacing. I felt bad for him. It wasn't fair. Olou was his partner, so it would make sense that he couldn't solve it fully on his own. I don't know if he worked with anyone else, like how eight of us did, but having a partner would've really helped in the least. I took a quick glance at Levi and realized how fortunate I actually was to have him as a partner.

"Speaking of poor," Pixis continued, making me freeze up. "...Ah never mind. You all might find out soon enough if one can't keep secrets about themself." I frowned at being the only one that knew what he was talking about. It made me feel guilty for no good reason. Pixis gave some final words before releasing us back to our rooms. 

Once we got to the room, I collapsed on my bed and sighed. "Today's been a long day."

"You can say that again," Levi said as he sat on his own bed. 

There was a silence between us before I brought up conversation again. "What do you think happens next?"

"I'm trying not to think about it."

"Mm."

"But I guess it really doesn't matter."

I sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Just as long as we stay alive now that we know our lives are actually in danger."

"That's one way to think about it."

"Well how do you see it?"

"Maybe finding out who the killer is, what their motives are, etcetera. That'd give us an actual advantage instead of going along with this "game.""

He slightly smirked. "Not bad. Your curiosity is unbelievable, but I guess it isn't _so_ bad. It has gotten us some answers."

I smirked as well. "Did I just see a smile and hear a compliment from you?"

He looked to the side. "In your dreams, brat."

I laughed a bit, but then realized that this was the first time that I laughed since I got here. I smiled warmly. "Thanks."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"Ah...for making me laugh...I guess. It's been a while." I avoided eye contact and flushed at how cheesy I sounded. 

"Yeah whatever," he audibly murmured. 

I could tell that he wanted to say more but refused to do so. I didn't mind, however. "Well I guess I'll go to bed now. Good night." I accidentally said that last part to him. And the more I thought about it the more embarrassing it felt. 

Levi sighed. "....Night, brat."

I flushed again. Goddamn it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kept writing because I didn't want there to be a part 3 and with a cute moment at the end like aHHH. But regardless I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also question: are you guys ever able to solve my riddles or have no clue what's going on? I'm curious.


	10. The Nightmare and the Boss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have some talks about what should happen from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update (about time tbh)! Btw I mentioned that their were bathrooms in everyone's room right?? Lots and lots of dialog in this chapter!

Everything was black. I couldn't see anything. 

No matter where I looked, there was nothing. 

I walked around, still nothing was in sight for a moment. Suddenly, a single light came on. It was swinging side to side and a door was behind it. I went to it and held the light in place to stop its movements. Looking at the doorknob, I grabbed it and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge, even if I forcefully pulled or pushed against it. "Shit..." I breathed. 

I suddenly heard someone in the distance crying. I couldn't tell who it was nor what gender they were. I followed the sound, and it became louder and echoed. The person was in a crouched position. For some reason, I could see them clearly. In a hesitant way, I walked up to them and touched their shoulder. They gasped and turned around. It was Mikasa who was crying.

"Eren?" she asked through a broken voice.

"Mikasa," I said as I helped her stand up. "What's wrong?" I wanted to ask her many more questions, like where were we, but this seemed like the more appropriate one.

She broke down again. "I...I'm so sorry. I tried...so many times, and I failed. I couldn't do it."

I grabbed her arms. "Do what? What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't save him."

"Save who?"

She looked down in shame. "Armin."

My heart sank. "What do you mean? Where is he?"

Mikasa just shook her head and continued crying.

"Mikasa!"

The faint sound of footsteps sounded in the distance. Mikasa tensed up.

"They're coming!" she screamed.

"Who's coming?"

"No, not again!" She broke free from my grasp. "Run!"

"What?"

She jetted off.

"Wait!" I ran after her but the darkness made it impossible to see her. "Mikasa?!" 

She didn't respond or say anything after that.

I continued to run, however, as the footsteps drew closer. I then tripped over something and fell. My hands landed in something wet. With an unknown faint light again I looked at my hands; it was stained with a red color. The liquid was thick and smelled. I looked to the side and saw a hand inside of the red liquid. It didn't move. The sudden realization came to me; this was blood. 

Cold sweat began to break out, as if it wasn't already. My breathing got heavy as I wiped the blood onto the floor. Then I heard someone coughing. I quickly got up and ran towards them. "Mikasa?"

It wasn't her. Instead it was Levi doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Levi," I began, "are you okay?"

Levi's face was pained and trickled with sweat. His cough wasn't even a normal cough. It was more of a dry hacking. He coughed on his hand and blood came out of his mouth. "...shit..."

"Fuck, are you okay?" I asked again. 

He looked up at me and grabbed collar, pulling me down at eye level. "Where the hell were you?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you come when we needed you?"

"What are you talking about? Who's 'we'?"

Levi coughed again. I guess his legs went weak because he began falling. I quickly caught him. "The....the basement..."

"What?"

"That key."

"What about it? Levi you're not making any sense."

He looked up at me and opened him mouth, but the faint sound of footsteps stopped him. "Fuck...we gotta get out of here." He took my arm and tried pulling me in the other direction. 

"Wait, Levi, why?"

"Just come on." Levi looked behind me and frowned."Tch." He pulled me on the ground. I fell and looked to see a black figure behind Levi. They clasped their hand over his mouth and pulled him away.

"Levi?!" I called, but there was no answer. 

The figure came back and began laughing. It sounded as if it weren't even human. 

"Where's Levi? And Mikasa and Armin and everyone else?" I yelled. 

It still laughed, but suddenly stopped. It reached its hand out towards me and smiled. "Time's run out for Eren."

I suddenly opened my eyes. I sat up quickly and looked around. I was suddenly back in my room. The window showed that it was still nighttime. I caught my breath and rubbed my head. _Was it just a dream?_

I looked over to Levi's bed. He wasn't in it. "Levi?" I quickly got up. "Levi?!"

The bathroom door opened and Levi walked out of it. "What the hell is wrong with you? Screaming my name in the middle of the night."

I took a sigh of relief and sat back down. "Sorry. I'm just a little freaked out. That's all."

"And why the hell are you crying?"

"What?" I wiped my wet face. "I didn't even realize."

Levi walked back into the bathroom then came back out with tissue. He handed it to me. "Here. Don't get your damn snot everywhere."

"Thanks," I said half-heartedly. 

He sat on his bed, turned on the lamp on the nightstand, and crossed his legs. "So?"

"'So' what?"

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Why?"

"Because you just woke up yelling and crying, and that's never happened before."

"Oh." I faked laughed. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to talk about."

"Really? The way you were yelling my name you kind of sounded worried. Then looked quite relieved to see me when I came out the bathroom."

I flushed. "T-that's only because..."

He smiled. "Because what?"

I looked to the side. "In my dream Mikasa was crying because something had happened to Armin. Then we heard footsteps and she ran off. I followed her by couldn't keep up. Fast forward and you were there coughing up blood and then this dark figure grabbed you and pulled you away. Then the figure reached out to me and said that time was up. I woke and and didn't see you so I kinda freaked out. I know it sounds dumb, but-"

"No. Or at the least it's understandable." 

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

Levi looked to the side. "I don't blame you. Of course you'd be concerned about everyone's wellbeing."

"Right."

"How about this..."

"What?"

"Since we actually trust each other, how about we agree to not let anything happen to each other."

"What, like, protect each other?"

"What ever you want to call it. I'm just saying that I have your back if you have mine."

I smiled. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Good. So are you good now?"

"Huh?" 

"Have you calmed down?"

I didn't even realize that I was completely calm now. "Yeah. Thanks."

Levi smiled again, but this time I felt a tightness in my chest. "Anytime," he said simply.

My heartbeat started speeding up a bit. I grabbed my chest. I didn't want to bother him anymore, so I kept this weird feeling to myself. "I guess I'll go back to sleep now."

"Okay." Levi turned off his lamp and lied down, facing the other way.

I looked at the back of his head before lying down too.

 

* * *

 

The next day nothing happened, thankfully. Some people were still shaken up about what happened yesterday. I was in the library skimming through one of the books in there. I saw Levi walk up to me.

"Hey," he whispered. 

I tuned around. "Yeah?"

"Come here."

"Where?"

He put his finger over his mouth. "Just follow me and stay close."

I sighed and put the book down. He led me out into the hallway and looked around. He made sure that I walked directly behind him. "Levi, what's going on."

"I might need your help to get into a room."

I was surprised because this type of behavior wasn't like him. "What are you talking about."

"You know the maid Mina? I need to get in there."

"For what?"

"Not whatever you're thinking. Where'd she go?"

"Levi..." I sighed as I realized that I wouldn't get any further answers out of him. 

"Shit. Forget it. Let's go to our room. I need to talk to you."

"About time." We went back to our room and sat down. "So what's going on?"

Levi's normally blunt face was very serious. "It's about the basement."

"What about it?"

"I was walking in the hall and I heard two of workers talking, Mina and Hanna I think. I didn't care what they were saying at first until they mentioned you."

I tensed up. "Me?"

"Yeah. I started eavesdropping on their conversation." Levi then told me what he heard in the conversation.

" _I_ _would give anything to go home," Mina said._

_"I would give anything to make sure nothing happens to these poor people," said Hanna._

_"Yeah. And currently I'm worried about that Eren guy, and I guess Levi too."_

_"Why?"_

_"You saw the footage the boss made us watch. It was clear that Eren took the key but he got Levi in danger too. I'm worried because nothing but the mouse trap thing happened to them."_

_"But isn't that still bad?"_

_"Yeah but... When Oulo tried to escape once, he was immediately killed. The boss clearly cares about the basement just as much as people escaping but hasn't really hurt him."_

_"Well the boss did make us scavenge for the key in their room and put up a surveillance camera in there."_

_"Yeah but it's still just, I don't know, weird."_

_"Maybe Jaeger's got some dirt on him we don't know about. Maybe the boss is toying with him."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Speaking of that key, where is it? You have it right?"_

_"It's hidden in my room. I'm not allowed to say the exact location."_

_"Psh. You know the cameras can't record sound, it's just black and white visuals."_

_Mina's voice was shaky. "Still."_

_Hanna sighed. "I understand. I'm gonna take a quick nap, then we can prepare for dinner."_

_"Okay." The two walked away._

"That's when I came back to get you," Levi said.

"You want to steal the key from Mina's room? Forget about fucking mice, we'll get killed."

Levi frowned. "What about that whole interest in the basement?"

I looked to the side. "Like I said before, I didn't want anyone getting involved in the first place, because if something happened to me it'd happen to them too."

He huffed. "I just told you because I thought you'd be interested."

"Believe me, I am. I just think that it's too risky right now."

"Alright then. Well it's some other things I wanted to talk about with you anyway. Their conversation...it just seemed weird."

"Maybe they're in the dark just like us. It's possible. Their lives could be threatened just like ours."

"If that's so, then we need to make some new allies."

"I wouldn't trust them so easily. They could rat us out at any given time for the sake of their life."

"I guess you're right. But it was also something else they said; about there might be dirt on you."

I tended up again. I knew he was talking about the fact that I have to keep secret that I'm not as rich as I lead on to be. "Um, well like they said. It could just be him toying with me; trying to see how far I'll go."

Levi looked into my eyes as if he was a human lie detector. 

"Anyway," I said, "how did you intend on taking the key?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. We know where it is and I found some of the cameras blinds spots, so just getting into the room and finding the key is the hard part."

"Maybe one day, but not today."

"Who's to say that we have another day though?"

"Huh?"

"The more we wait, the more people lose hope and are scared shitless, and the likelihood of someone else dying. I don't want my hesitation to be someone else's demise." 

Initially I didn't think that Levi cared so much; I took him for more of the selfish type. "We just have to be careful, that's all."

"But another thing, the cameras. They can only record visuals?"

"I didn't tell you this, but when we were in the basement for our task I came across a room. I think it was some type of camera-TV room. There was a fucking guard dog in there though, so clearly that's an important room."

"Wonder what they're hiding down there."

"Everything."

Levi crossed his legs and stared off to the side. He looked like he was in deep thought. I caught myself staring at him, and he looked at me. "What?" he said.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me. It's fucking weird."

"I was staring?"

"You're impossible," he said, though there wasn't complete irritation in his voice. 

"I was just lost in thought, sorry."

He sighed. "Eren."

"Yeah?"

"It may not mean much, but just so you know I _am_ counting on you."

Once again I was surprised. Maybe these were Levi's true colors; he acts heartless on the outside, but actually gives a shit about things on the outside. "Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Relationship development whooo!! Also, my birthday is on Friday tho, ayeeeeee


End file.
